PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of the Dystonia Coalition Career Enhancement Program is to promote career development for investigators interested in research in dystonia and related rare disorders. The program has two objectives. Aim 1, the main objective, is to provide a Career Enhancement award to encourage investigators to pursue research projects relevant to dystonia. The anticipated candidates for this Award will be advanced post-doctoral clinical research fellows, senior clinical fellows, or early-stage junior faculty members aiming to become independent investigators. Candidates may also be more senior non-dystonia investigators interested in getting involved in dystonia research. Aim 2 is to provide a Travel Stipend for interested participants to attend meetings such as the annual Dystonia Coalition meeting to learn more about rare diseases research. The anticipated candidates for this stipend include interested participants at all levels, including junior clinical or research fellows, clinical residents, graduate students, and medical students.